The present invention relates to the production of aromatic compounds from low molecular weight aliphatic compounds. More specifically the present invention relates to the preparation of 4-tert-butyltoluene (TBT) and 3,5-di-tert-butyltoluene (DTBT) from a mixture of isobutane and isobutylene.
Tert-butyltoluenes are valuable chemical intermediates. For example, 4-tert-butyltoluene is employed in large amounts as an intermediate in the fragrance and insecticide industries. Typically, the tert-butyltoluenes have been prepared by processes involving the alkylation of toluene.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means of obtaining tert-butyltoluenes from aliphatic compounds that are often available in greater quantities than aromatic compounds suitable for producing such products.